Written Memories
by mashamallows
Summary: Series of one-shots. Starring: Our favorite couples. Prompt? Review/PM me.
1. Confessions

It has been a busy day at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. The ER has been bustling with patients the whole day, and only three of them died.

Owen just finished changing into casual clothes and was walking in the hallway towards the hospital exit when suddenly, someone crashed into him.

They both fell to the ground, the other person on top of him.

That other person was in fact, Amelia Shepherd, the head of Neurosurgery, his girlfriend of four months. Said doctor was looking down at him, smiling sheepishly.

She got up and extended her hand for him to help him stand up. So he took it and stood, taller than she is, hovering above her. She was still smiling that cute smile of hers.

"Oh, hey you. Sorry I was in a rush, I have this awesome surgery I have to do in less than 15 fifteen minutes from now and I want to be prepared, it's on a boy about 12 or something and he really deserves to live, and am I rambling? I _am_ rambling, god sorry; you have better stuff to do than to-"

"Amelia. Calm down." He smiled softly at her, which calmed her down.

Usually, before big surgeries like this one, she would go all hysterical and nervous, and he had to comfort her the best he could. But then she would step into that OR and be the badass serious neurosurgeon she always is. It was some kind of ritual of theirs to always meet up before those surgeries. Even if it wasn't planned, like right now.

He had wanted to confess his love for her for a while now. They have been dating for four whole months and they still haven't said the three magical words. He feared that if he did, Amelia will freak out and run. But she had been really relaxed around him from the start and he was starting to build confidence to tell her. He had even planned out a big romantic picnic at the park with candles and all.

Anyways, the panicked woman took a big calming breath and smiled at him, more sanely this time.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you like that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." He smiled at her again. "Now go kick ass in that OR."

She smiled widely at him, kissed him on the cheek, and left with a quick "I love you!"

When she heard herself say those words aloud, she froze, quickly turned around and ran to him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Owen, I-"

"Amelia, calm down." He smiled at her softly, which helped her breath again. "Because I love you too. Now go before the nurses send a search party for you." He kissed her and winked, and she made her way to the OR, a smile on her mouth.

Maybe he didn't need his fancy dinner after all. All it took him was her clumsiness and one big surgery.

 _ **Hey there! So this is my first attempt at writing in the Grey's Anatomy Fandom. I have been reading a lot of fanfiction and was motivated to publish my own. The final push was the premiere yesterday. It was awesome by the way. Anyways, this story will be a series of one shots about Omelia or Merder, depending on the idea of the chapter. May contain Calzona too. Hope you like this! Reviews warm my heart :) You can send prompts if you like, I would happily write them :)**_


	2. Spiders

Derek Shepherd woke up to the loudest scream he ever had the misfortune to hear. He quickly put on a shirt and practically flew down the stairs, towards the source of the scream.

He searched for anything (anything, really; murderer, robber, nuclear bomb…) in the living room, kitchen, the kids' room, his sister's room; no luck. He finally made it to the bathroom, and was met by the most hilarious scene ever.

His wife, the fearless, amazing Meredith Grey, was crouched down on the sink, looking at the ground like it was lit by fire. She had pure terror in her eyes, as if she had seen a ghost.

He carefully approached her and put hand on her shoulder

"Meredith… Are you okay, my love?"

"S-s-s…" He waited for her patiently to form a coherent sentence. It took her about five minutes but she finally did it.

"T-There is a s-spider-r… On the f-floor… A-A big one…"

He looked at the floor, expecting to see a tiny spider just standing there.

But there was nothing on the ground.

"The demon escaped! Derek, we have to kill that beast! IT'S HUGE!" She screamed the last part, shaking him by the shoulders.

Okay, he already knew she had a thing against spiders. But he never suspected it went that far…

"Meredith… I'm sure this spider is smaller than you think." But then he saw the damned creature. Its eight hairy legs were pitch black, as was the rest of its body. It had a weird red symbol on its abdomen.

"Poisonous!" He screamed suddenly, and in no time, he was crouched down beside Meredith.

"What are you doing? KILL IT!"

"I CAN'T KILL THAT THING! IT'S GIGANTIC!"

"WELL DO SOMETHING!"

While they were arguing like that, the spider managed to slip away into the living room. Luckily, Meredith managed to catch a glance at it leaving the bathroom.

"IT'S ESCAPING! GET IT!" She suddenly yelled, and the two of them, armed each by a boot found in the bathroom (Meredith thanked god that very second that Derek had this bad habit of leaving his shoes in the bathroom), ran into the living room, immediately jumping on the couch to get a better view (and stay as far as possible from the wretched monster).

They were back-to-back, shoe in their hands, scanning the room for any hairy monsters.

And that's when Derek felt something crawl on his leg.

Everything happened in blur. One second he was looking at the creature crawling on his leg, terrorized, and the other, he was running around the room, swatting his own leg with the shoe, while screaming:

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Repeatedly, for what felt like hours.

Meredith, however, was too busy laughing to do anything.

Thank goodness, the children's room is sound proof.

Amelia Shepherd was coming back from her morning run when she heard screaming and loud noise coming for her brother's dream house. She grabbed a dead branch she found on the ground, and ran to the house full speed, barging in, while holding the branch menacingly.

When she saw the scene, all she could do was sigh, get in calmly, and simply spray the spider with some insecticide. The beast dropped dead in less than two seconds. She then proceeded to throw the branch out off the window and stood there, arms crossed across her chest, glaring at her brother and wife.

Derek was leaning on the wall, his hand of his heart, his breathing still hard from all the screaming, while Meredith was drying her tears (from laughter) with some tissue.

"Mind explaining why the two of you were screaming over a spider? You scared the hell out of me! I thought there was a robbery or something!" She scolded them, glaring even harder.

"Did you even see the monster?! IT WAS ENORMOUS!"

"Yes, I saw it, and I _killed_ it, in fact. So stop acting like a baby, Derek."

"But-But-"

"I said stop."

"But-"

"Stop."

"Okay…" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

"Who would have thought the hot shot neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd, would pout at his little sister's scolding?" Meredith said, laughing even more.

"Oh, he isn't the only one at fault here, Mere-"

"Mommy?" They heard a small voice coming from the stairs. Zola had woken up, and heard the scream apparently, so she decided to go check if everything was okay.

The bad thing is, Zola was even worse than Meredith with her fear of spiders.

When she saw the thing's cadaver on the floor, you could all the guess her reaction. She fainted almost immediately.

Derek and Meredith both rushed to her, and squashed the spider in the process. They carried her to her room, basically ignoring Amelia, which meant that they silently assigned her to the hardest task of the day.

"Great… Now I have to clean up spider guts from the carpet..."

 _ **And here is the second chapter about Merder! The next one is going to be about Omelia. Hope you enjoyed this! Prompts in the reviews or PMs please :) Reviews make my day!**_


	3. Water Balloons

_**Hey everyone! So this is chapter three of Written Memories! This one-shot is going to be about Omelia. Enjoy!**_

It was a lazy day at Derek's dream house. The Shepherd family had invited everyone for a get together, so here they are, hanging out in Derek's back yard.

The men were doing the barbecue and the women were sitting near the pool, watching the children swimming happily.

Needless to say, it was a hot day. More like oven hot day. Even more like underworld hot day.

They were nearly dying, well, except for the children who were in the pool.

Owen was wiping sweat from his brow, when he suddenly got a brilliant idea.

He immediately left the barbecue in the hands of Mark and ran to Amelia to whisper it in her ear.

A mischievous smile quickly drew itself on her face, and she ran to the house, under the curious gazes of her fellow surgeons.

She got out minutes later, with a sack of deflated balloons.

"BALLOONS!" Practically all the kids jumped from the pool and stood before Amelia, excitement in their eyes.

"Nuh-uh kids, these aren't for you this time!" She said and winked at them.

You could hear several 'awww's and 'no fair's from the kids.

Amelia ignored them and quickly headed to the pool, balloons in hands, a smile etched on her face.

Everybody got bored at the end, and returned their attention to their initial occupation.

Arizona got the first one, square on the head.

The water balloon was quickly filled with water and, with Amelia being an excellent baseball player, an excellent pitcher to be exact; she threw it and aimed it exactly at the back of Arizona's head.

Said surgeon turned around slowly, and if looks could kill, Amelia would be sitting right next to her father that second.

Everybody else looked with horror at the pile of balloons next to Amelia's feet. Owen was standing next to her, a balloon already in his hand, smiling evilly at them.

"Owen, no-" But Meredith was immediately hit.

"GERONIMO!" Amelia practically yelled at Owen, and they threw what seemed to be five balloons at the same time.

The others, of course, got tired of just being hit, and with the help of the table as a shield, they got balloons too, filled them with water, and splashed the couple.

They quickly formed teams, and played with water balloons for the rest of the day.

The moon soon replaced the bright sun, and the air turned chilly.

Derek managed to light a bonfire and everybody gathered around it; trying to warm up, all while eating s'mores, and listening to Owen play the guitar.

After a while, he stopped, and Derek started telling his usual spooky stories for the kids.

Owen turned to Amelia, smiling slightly.

"Am I not a genius?" He smiled at her, wiggling his eyebrows in a bragging manner.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, ginger. I threw the first hit."

"I still had the idea." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Amelia laughed. "Oh shut up."

He looked at her and smiled goofily. "Make me."

Not even five minutes later, you could hear the kids screaming "EWW! KISSES!" and Karev "OH, GET A ROOM!"

 _ **This is it! Thank for all of your positive feedback! If you have any prompts, review or PM me! Reviews make my day :)**_


	4. Princes and Princesses

Princess Meredith of Greysdale was leaning against the railing of her bedchamber balcony, waiting for her prince to arrive. Well, he wasn't exactly a prince.

You see, the princess liked to sneak out of the castle at night, defying her mother's orders and explore the queendom by herself. Once, she was sitting on the bar of a tavern, silently sipping her rum, wearing a black cloak. Luckily, nobody could recognize her; she rarely even made public appearances.

Suddenly, the doors of the tavern burst open, and a group of men, all wearing leather and smelling of the sea, walked in and sat at a nearby table, ordering drinks while laughing and cursing loudly.

'Pirates.' She thought; panic seeping quickly into her body. She never liked pirates. They were evil, without any honor.

One of the pirates, though, wasn't like the others. He was sitting there silently, watching his comrades. He had light blue eyes and jet-black hair, which seemed to be perfectly in place. He seemed rather sad, even depressed. He stood up, and made his way towards the bar, the others not even noticing his disappearance.

He sat beside her, leaving a chair empty between them.

She watched him intently command himself some rum too, and sip it, staring right ahead.

"Rough night?" She asked him, not even bothered to make herself as small as usual.

"Even more so than you think." He said, sighing loudly. "We were forced to kill someone."

She gasped in shock, a hand flying to her mouth. "What?! Why, what happened?"

"Let's... Not go into the details." He whispered, and sat there silently for a moment, before fully turning towards her.

"What's your name?"

"Let's just say I'm a girl in a tavern."

"Then I'm just a guy in a tavern."

He had smiled at her at that moment with his pearly white teeth –something pretty unusual with pirates, and she immediately knew they were meant to be.

She always heard stories about true love and soulmates, like Prince James and Princess Snow White from the neighboring kingdom. Or Queen Regina and King Robin of Locksley. They are the fair rulers of the Enchanted Forest, the kingdom they all live in. They are the clearest example of fairness and true love. She hoped she would find a prince of her own. Turns out, her prince was going to be a pirate.

She sighed again, remembering this story. After that meeting at the tavern, they had met up again, several times even. They had fallen in love, and declared it to one another. He knew that she was a princess, _The_ princess of Greysdale, but he couldn't care less. He didn't want anything from her, except her love. And just for that, she gave it all to him.

She looked at the moon in the sky and saw it was already high up. It was getting late and she realized that maybe, _maybe_ , he wasn't coming.

Tears in her eyes, she headed to bed, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she was told by her mother that an important guest was coming today. A suitor for her, to be more precise. She sighed and suppressed tears. She only wanted to be with her pirate at the moment.

That afternoon, she was sitting on her throne, next to her mother's, waiting for that prince to arrive.

After what seemed like forever, a guard stepped in the room and announced the King Christopher of Angeles and his son, Prince Derek of Angeles.

She sighed internally again. Even their names sounded fancy and stuck up.

But she wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

Her pirate entered the room, next to an older man. The two of them were dressed fancy, with all kinds of care and elegance.

He was grinning at her sheepishly, but still seductively. He bowed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hello, princess."

And that was it, she immediately ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face, shocking the King and Queen. Thank goodness, they hadn't seen her tears.

"I-I thought you were never coming back." She whispered in his ear, her voice shaking slightly.

"I will always come back for you, Meredith."

Turns out, her pirate was more of a prince than she would have thought.

 _ **Wow! Two chapters in a row! I am really inspired guys! Especially after receiving so many reviews! Thank you all again! Hope you like this one! It was some sort of Once Upon a Time AU. You don't have watch the show to actually understand, since it is all about Merder, but I would highly recommend it. The next on is going to be Omelia, or maybe Calzona, idk. Reviews make my day :)**_


	5. Bullies and Babies

Professor Shepherd was walking down the hall of Seattle High School silently, books in hand.

She is the most respected and feared teacher of the whole school, since she began working here. The generations pass down the legend of 'Professor Shepherd' every year, that one teacher who can make you shit your pants and cry at the same time, while still being regal and aloof.

What the students don't know, that she, the 'evil queen', is happily married to the most popular teacher in the school, Professor Hunt.

Professor Hunt is, let me tell you, one hell of a teacher. Every time he walks in a room, you can feel his positive energy radiating and flowing through you, helping you understand math better. And this is a miracle for freshmen who don't even know why there are letters with numbers in math. He loves his profession and it loves him back. Plus, he is very handsome. He is a ginger with light, happy, sparkling blue eyes. His hair, while always being a mess, manages to look really appealing. Nearly every single girl in the school had a crush on him.

Notice the nearly.

At the time, Professor Shepherd, who was still new, was almost immediately labeled as the cute, sweet almost doll-faced teacher. That was everyone's thought when they first saw her looking at the school's architecture with wonder in her eyes.

Then, when she had noticed them staring, her expression quickly changed and became hard and cold. I even remember everyone gulping at the same time when they saw her glare.

After a few days, they found out that she is the kind of teacher you can't mess with.

She has light brown flowing hair, with some natural blond highlights, beautiful blue eyes, and an amazing smile. But the only time it appeared in school was when she first entered it.

Back then, Owen Hunt was THE cool teacher. He was confident and when he noticed that the ladies loved the Hunt, he became really arrogant. But that still didn't stop him from being hurt when the newbie passed by him without even giving him a second glance.

So he just walked up to her and introduced himself, which made her look up from her papers with a bored expression on her face.

"Not interested." She had said, with the coldest voice he had ever heard. It had sent chills up his spine at the time.

But after a while, he managed to get her to warm up to him and even love him. At first, he was convinced that he was doing this only to break her heart on purpose at the end for being such a bitch to him at the beginning of the year, but then he fell in love too, and they got married by the midterms.

Nobody knew what was happening between them, but they noticed that Hunt's flirtatious attitude lowered considerably and even disappeared after Amelia Shepherd was first hired.

What I don't understand is that Amelia and Owen come to school together every morning, they eat lunch together, they are almost always together, and they leave together. How didn't they get the hint, I don't know. They were probably too scared of Shepherd or in love with Hunt to notice anything. Or maybe they were too dumb. But we will never really know.

Anyways, it had to happen. Amelia found out she was pregnant almost a month ago. They couldn't be happier about it, and informed every family member and friend they had. But secretly, Amelia was glad she wasn't showing yet. She didn't want the students to go all gossipy about her. Her reputation pleased her very much. The students didn't think of her in a dirty way, they don't attempt to speak to her after school or anytime except class for that matter, and they really respected her. Plus they didn't even know that she is married, because she wore her ring around her neck and always managed to hide it with some scarf.

So, as I was saying, she was walking down the hallway to get to the teachers' lounge, but she heard yelling, loud noises and thuds coming from another, more secluded hallway.

Standing there is a circle, were nearly every student in the school. And there were even some teachers.

They were looking at two boys, one scrawny and small and the other muscular and tall. You can probably guess what's happening.

The small boy was being picked on, as usual, but today, he decided to step up against his bullies. Don't get me wrong, standing up against bullying is very important, and it's something all of you out there should do, bullied or not. But let's just say, it was a really bad timing.

Anyways, he did, and screamed at his bully to get away from him, but that, of course, made the boy even angrier than before.

So there he was beating him up in front of the whole school. He was bashing his head against the lockers and punching him in the face, repeatedly.

Amelia, being the good person that she is, immediately stepped up to the stop the bully, but not before texting Owen this message: " _Hallway B-12, quick!"_

She pushed through the crowd and ran towards the boy, managing to push him out of the way, just as the bully was trying a kick. The big dude, of course, didn't even see her coming and kicked her square in the stomach instead of the poor boy, which has been trembling from head to toe since the moment he saw he person who saved him.

Amelia let out a strangled ' _oof_ ', and managed to slide against the lockers slowly to the floor, before laying there flat.

Oh, dearies, you should have seen their expressions when they watched the scene unfold. It was literally the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my whole career.

The bully was looking at her like he just saw a ghost; he quickly kneeled before her and proceeded to shake her slightly

"Professor! Are you alright! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" But he didn't even get to finish his sentence, because Owen punched him in the face so hard that you could hear his teeth shatter.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SHE'S PREGNANT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He was practically fuming. His face was nearly the same color as his hair. "If our baby is dead because you, I swear-"

"O-Owen…" Came a strangled, pained murmur from the floor.

He immediately forgot about the boy and knelt before his wife, putting her head on his lap.

"My love… I am so sorry, I should've arrived earlier."

"No you wouldn't. Y-you're as slow as a s-snail." She said, trying to form a coherent sentence without growling in pain.

Owen smiled. Still sassy, even in the most difficult moments.

"Let's get you to the doctor, sweetie. We have to check and see if our little one is holding on in there." He said, trying force a smile.

She smiled back at him, a strained, pained smile, but still as radiant as the one she always gives him.

"And you," he turned to the bully, "you'll be at the principal's office, and maybe even expelled, but you will deserve _every single bit of it_."

And with that, he picked her bridal style, and carried his wife to the hospital.

You probably want to know that the baby is fine, and turned out to be a beautiful little girl named Charlotte.

The boy wasn't expelled, but learned a very important lesson. Today, he is a very important lawyer specialized in children abuse.

I didn't write this story to make you 'aww' at the cute scenes. It was written for a sole purpose: SAY NO TO BULLYING.

 _ **And here is another chapter done! Hope you liked it! it was to raise awareness against bullying. I'm just getting tired of all those people who think that they are better than everybody and make sure everybody knows it. So, whether you are bullied, or are a witness to it, help raise awareness and SAY NO.**_

 _ **Ps, I will try to post as many times as I can, but with school, it's nearly impossible. So you have to bear with me, sorry.**_

 _ **Prompt? PM/Review! Reviews make my day :)**_


	6. Cells and Murders

Criminal Defense Attorney, Derek Shepherd, was walking across the long, white hallway of the Radley Asylum, where his may-be-future client was staying in a cell, locked up.

Three years ago, when he first read about this case in the newspaper, he was immediately interested. He knew the girl was innocent, the facts weren't enough to inculpate her, but they did do it, in some weird, twisted, illegal way. He sighed. Their court system is really going crazy.

He reached a big gate at the end of the hallway, passed his visitor ID card in front of a scanner, and waited for the gate to open. It did, and he silently slid forward. He could hear wails, cry, and hysterical laughter all over the place. He winced. How can people even work here?

He finally reached the locked, much secured cell of the world known criminal, Meredith Grey. She was charged for first-degree murder of her two parent and nanny, while her little sister ran off somewhere. Everybody thinks that she was trying to escape her big sister, which is speculation they used against Meredith in court –and succeeded by doing so.

He could bet his hand that the little sister did it. Then she pinned it off on Meredith by running away, being the scared thirteen-years-old kid, whose big sister is mentally deranged and killed off her parents and nanny.

He heard on the news last month that she was finally found, and a small foster family took her in, saying that they didn't want poor, traumatized teenagers running the streets, probably too depressed about their parents' murder by their big sister.

A guard finally unlocked the cell for him to enter, after he made sure that the killer –innocent woman– was all tied up not to kill the lawyer.

He smiled curtly at him, as a way of saying thank you, and entered the cell.

He slowly took his surroundings in.

The walls were made by something that looked like pillows. He heard somewhere that those cells are made for the especially deranged kind of people who entered asylums, to keep them locked up and safe. He wondered if it is actually to keep the people _outside_ safe.

There was small white bed, no windows, and the door didn't have any window either. It was just a big metal door.

A woman was sitting on the bed. Her blond, wavy hair was cascading down her shoulders, her blue eyes staring at a wall behind him. She didn't even react when he entered. He was pretty sure she isn't crazy. She would have reacted in some way. But it was her way of ignoring him, and make him believe her silly act.

"I know you're not crazy."

"Well, haven't heard this one in a while…" She whispered silently, her eyes still on the wall, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"It is an act. You just don't want to go to jail."

"The food is better here."

"How are you even doing this?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, sorry." In his haste to talk to her, he forgot to introduce himself. _Idiot,_ he mentally smacked himself upsides the head. "I am Derek Shepherd, Criminal Defense Attorney." He extended his hand. "I am here to help you get out and prove your innocence."

After a while, his hand started cramping up, and noticing she wasn't going to shake it, he just drew it back. She was still staring. Maybe that is how she managed to make them believe that she is crazy.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"A lot before you tried and failed. Besides, I did it. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You are saying this only because it makes the fact that you are locked up in a cell easier to handle."

"You are right." He was blown away. She was simply admitting he was right.

"I am?"

"You are."

There was silence for a while. She was staring at the wall, while he was staring at her. She was the mostly beautiful thing he had ever seen –besides that cute cat video he saw on YouTube last night. But wasn't going to admit that.

"After they took me to the police station and wanted to lock me up because I was the primary suspect, I started crying. Kind of normal reaction, right?" She waited for some kind of reaction from him. When he shook his head, she continued. Hell, I don't even know how she managed to notice he did nod, because her wall seemed interesting.

"Then, I wouldn't stop. I was too hurt that my sister left me like this. So after four days straight of crying, they gave up hope and sent me here. They gave me drugs for the first month. But after I regained my consciousness, I noticed this place is much better than prison. At least the food is eatable."

"Glad you like it here, but I'm pretty sure you'll like the outside even better."

"I know that. I have been outside before, and I am not crazy. Remember?"

"Yes, of course." He cleared his throat. "Well, there is-"

"Why are you so interested in helping me? Who is paying you?"

"I am not paid to do this. I am doing this simply because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I know you didn't do it."

"How would you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

At that, she slowly turned her head to look at him, her dim eyes starting to sparkle.

"Well, mister charming, you obviously know how to read women."

He noticed that her sense of humor stayed even after three years of being imprisoned in a cell.

"That, I do, milady." He curtsied slightly, bending to kiss her knuckles. She giggled at that.

"Well, let's get started on your testimony, shall we?"

 _ **Well, this is it! And yes, The Radley Asylum was taken for PLL. Hope you like it! Reviews make my day :)**_


	7. Comas and Dinners

He was sitting in her room. Again.

He sighed. He has been doing this a lot, these past few days. When he felt overwhelmed, tired, or just plain sad, he would come to her room and talk for hours.

It felt strange to talk to a person who doesn't answer back. Jane Doe has been admitted three months ago. She was beaten and found on the streets by a police officer, who was patrolling that night.

Her purse was stolen, but she obviously fought for it, maybe because there was something valuable in it. But unfortunately, her ID and cell phone were gone with it, so they couldn't know who she was. And nobody asked for her.

She has been like that for three month, and nobody asked for her. She came in already unconscious, face swollen and bloody. They had fixed the bleeding in her brain, and several broken ribs, she seemed fine.

But she wouldn't wake up. After a while, they gave up and unhooked her from her machines, but she still lived and breathed. It was like she was asleep.

He found comfort in that. Knowing that maybe, she can hear him, made him happy. He was the new doctor, didn't have any friends yet, and didn't plan to. This hospital reminded him of high school, because there is gossip everywhere. So he had lunch in her room, slept in her room, wrote charts in her room, so much that she oddly became his only friend.

The swelling on her face was long gone, revealing her striking beauty. She had long brown hair, with some blond highlights in them. Her features were delicate and her nose slightly crooked. He wished he could know what color her eyes are. Maybe he could ask her out if she woke up some day.

He could swear he already saw her face somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Everybody has been saying that she was some kind of prostitute or drug addict, but he didn't believe that. They tested her and found that there was 0,00% of alcohol in her body and she tested negative for drugs.

He knew that what she had in her purse was important. She wouldn't have fought so hard for it if it wasn't.

However, they found something very interesting in her back pocket. It was a slightly crumpled piece of paper. 'Meeting at 12' was written on it in a beautiful, delicate handwriting. They didn't understand what it meant, and probably never will, but he still had faith.

He was vouched over on the couch in her room, just finishing venting about his day, when he heard something.

His head immediately jerked up and he looked at her lying form, to see her slightly shift.

She groaned softly and opened her eyes groggily, trying to adjust her eyes to the bright white light. The smell was, least to say, familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was when she heard steady beeps that it all clicked.

She was in a hospital room. Weird. She has been in many other rooms like this one before, but certainly not as the patient. She looked at herself, seeing that her left wrist is bandaged, but the rest seemed fine. They admitted her only because of a broken wrist?

"You are awake?" She heard a familiar voice say, surprised. She sat in her bed, still looking around the room.

"Obviously." She looked at him, put a hand under her chin and looked at him intently. "So you were saying? About that nurse? I mean, if there is really that much tension between you two, I say go and grab-"

"Wait, what?"

"You were talking about a nurse earlier."

"You actually heard me?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know where I was, or what time was it, or anything else really, but I could hear you talking. That kind of comforted me."

"Okay..."

"The name is Amelia Shepherd, by the way. Doctor Amelia Shepherd, Neurosurgeon. Pleased to meet you Owen." She smiled.

When she said her name, it all became clear in his head. Her face was familiar because he watched an interview with her on TV about some inoperable tumor she resected recently.

And she knew his name.

"P-pleased to meet you too..."

"Oh please, don't be so surprised. Coma-patients can actually hear stuff you say, occasionally. Didn't you know that?"

"I did, but-"

"Anyways, can you tell me what happened? Because I don't remember a thing. The last thing I remember is a meeting at that thing, 'Anonymous Alcoholics', then I was going to the parking lot, then all went black." After she saw the look on his face, she sighed. "I have been sober for nearly four years."

"All we know is that someone hurt you, and stole your purse."

Her eyes suddenly went wide. "My prescription pads. He stole them. Oh no, this is bad, really, really bad..."

"What?"

"I remember now. A man followed me and asked for my prescription pads. I refused, of course, and then he did the most logical thing that came to his mind. He hit me. The bastard." She said the last part with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry…?"

"That's the only thing you've got to say?" Seeing his blank expression, she sighed. "Okay, how long have I been here?"

"Three months."

"And nobody asked for me?" He eyes were casted downwards immediately, as if she expected someone to at least come and she how she was doing.

"I don't think anybody actually knew you were in the hospital." He tried to comfort her. "I told you, we didn't even know who you are. But I could swear some people recognized you."

"They are probably jealous or something."

"Why?"

"Why do you think I was in Seattle in the first place? I was here to operate. They most likely heard." She rubbed her forehead, and then slowly grinned. "So… Let's talk about more urgent matter."

He was curious to say the least. What was more important than this?

Seeing his blank expression – again, she grinned even wider.

"You once said you will get me dinner if I get better."

Realization slowly dawned on him. He started to smile too.

"So, when can I get out?"

 _ **Hey! Sorry for the long wait, school has been crazy. So this is the new chapter. Btw, I didn't get any feedback from my latest chapter. Didn't you guys like it? Well, I hope you do like this one! Merder up next. PM/Review for prompts. Reviews make my day :)**_


	8. Swings and Words

Little eight-year-old Calliope Torres was walking to the swings on the school's playground.

Her best friend was in detention for sneaking candy into class, so she didn't exactly have anybody to stay with at the recess.

She figured that the swings wouldn't be such a lonely place. Oh boy, was she wrong.

The swing set was fairly far from the rest of the playground. It was old, dusty, and it creaks under pressure, so nobody dared to go there. She had, unfortunately, forgotten all about that.

Sighing a little, she was about to go back to the slide and play with that annoying girl with blond pigtails calling herself 'Izz', when she spotted something odd.

There was someone on the swing set.

OH GOD, someone was swinging on the set.

NOBODY plays on the swing.

She had wanted to play so hard on it today, but she figured that it wouldn't be cool alone, but now that she had a playmate, they could have fun!

She quickly ran to the person sitting on the swing, who was not even moving.

It was a small, blond-haired girl. She looked younger than her, probably four or something, but Callie didn't mind. She has her little sister, Aria, who is three, and she doesn't mind playing with her.

The little girl looked really sad. Her head was hung low; her shoulders were slightly shaking, and she sniffing from time to time.

Callie frowned. She wanted this to be fun, not sad. She doesn't like sadness.

She approached the little girl, and sat on the other seat beside her.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully, trying to catch her attention.

And that she did. The little girl lifted her head and looked at her, smiling sadly, tears staining her cheeks.

She hastily wiped them away and grinned a toothless smile. She had the front two teeth gone.

"Hi..." She said shyly, but it was clear that she wanted to talk because she was still looking at Callie.

"My name is Calliope. What's yours?"

"'Zona."

"Your name is 'Zona?"

"No... Aw-Awi-zona."

"Oh! Arizona!" Callie smiled at her brightly. It was somewhat sad that the small girl had trouble with pronunciation. When she was four, she was able to speak flawlessly.

"Yeah..." The small girl, now known as Zona, smiled at her again. "Hi... Ca-callee-calleeo-"

"Hey, it's okay. You can call me Callie."

"Callie is okay."

"Why are you here alone?"

"No fwiends..."

"Aww... Why?"

"They s-say I'm weiwd. Cuz I s-said dat Lea is pwetty." As she said that, she pointed at a small girl who was running around, screaming, like every other kid.

She was, in fact, pretty.

"Why did they you're weird? She is pretty."

"Cuz she giwl, and me giwl too."

"Oh. I think it's alright. I find her pretty too. And you're also really pretty." She looked down at her and smiled, hoping to help her regain confidence in herself. Her dad always said that confidence is the best thing a person could have, and it is even more precious than any other possession. She thinks that it is true.

Zona blushed a deep shade of red and looked to the ground, fidgeting with her hands. She was, obviously, not very used to being complimented. Callie couldn't see why. She was smart, cute and sweet. How could someone not like her?

"Thank-k you... Callie. You pwetty too."

Callie smiled, got up from her seat, and starting pushing the smaller girl, higher and higher, while she was laughing hysterically, enjoying her new friend.

Callie didn't understand. How could people not like such a sweet, delicate little girl, who obviously needed some help to open up? Well, she was definitely going to make sure that she doesn't have to need help anymore.

 _ **Hey! Sorry for the long wait! So this is a sort of Calzona AU where they met in kindergarten. Arizona was just starting to realize that she likes girls and I have a headcanon in which she couldn't speak properly as a child. Anw, hope you like this. Sorry or the really unoriginal plot of last chapter.**_

 _ **Prompt? Review/PM me!**_

 _ **Reviews make my day :)**_


	9. Dinners and Grandbabies

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I last updated, but ya know, things got in the way, like school, life, and procrastination. Anyways, I am here with a new chapter that I hope you'll like. Remember, these oneshots are AUs.**

It was a beautiful Sunday. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Derek was seriously contemplating suicide.

Why, you ask? Well, Sunday usually means Sunday dinner, and Sunday dinner means his mother's incessant nagging the entire evening.

 _'_ _Oh, Derek, when are you going to make me some cute grandkids?'_

 _'_ _Oh, Derek, are you even planning on getting married, like ever?'_

 _'_ _Oh, Derek, are you gay? Because that's okay too you know.'_

He shuddered at the thought.

And that was when he wasn't in a relationship. Now that he's going out with the gorgeous, talented, general surgeon Meredith Grey, he is sure it is gonna get worse.

He only solace is his little sister, Amelia. She is still single, and she is more interested in her work and research than in dating and going out with people. As much as her mother talked and tried to set her up, she wouldn't have it. _'I think curing Alzheimer's is much more important than falling in love. Don't you think so mom?'_

God he loves her.

At least she distracts their mother a bit and she forgets about him.

He then suddenly remembered the problem at hand, and was this close –imagine me making a tiny space between my index and thumb– to crashing his car in a nearby tree.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, sweat beading on his forehead. Meredith was sitting beside him in the car, completely oblivious to the internal war waging inside her boyfriend's head.

Now that he actually is _with_ someone, the nagging will change from 'oh when are you going to go on a date' to 'oh my god when are you gonna get married and make 198749856392 grandchildren for me'.

He looked nervously at his super chill girlfriend, who was just reading Harry Potter. This was her first time meeting his mother. And she's completely relaxed. How, just HOW does she do that?!

He had warned her about his mother's… Personality, the day before, but she had brushed it off as a mere nothing, saying something along the lines of 'don't worry; I can handle an old woman.'

He really loves her, and doesn't want to lose her because of his crazy family. Oh, don't get him started about his other sisters; while his mother is a slight pain, the girls are just plain awful to him, and to Amelia.

He isn't worried about her, no; she can probably scare his sisters off in a glance. He is worried about himself.

The more he thinks about it, the more it becomes the worse idea ever. He chose to stop thinking about it. If Meredith wants to leave him because of his family, so be it. He'll just be depressed until he dies. No biggie.

He tried to think about something else, and found himself smiling. Oh, he can't wait for Meredith to meet Amelia. His genius baby sister will _love_ his girlfriend. Her dark, twisty humor and infinite sass makes her very lovable.

That is something to look forward to. He felt himself calm down slightly.

He saw the house come into view, and had to summon all of his willpower not to turn around and drive as far away as possible.

Meredith smiled at the sight of the huge family house and turned to him.

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah they'll love you."

"Oh I'm not worried about them loving me. I'm sure they will. I'm worried about them loving you. Now, that's gonna be a problem."

"Yeah, you're so funny. Haha, I'm rolling in the ground from laughing so hard." He sulked, and crossed his arms.

"I can see that." She chuckled, and opened her door. "Now come on, don't be a baby."

"Easier said than done in his house." He muttered to himself, and joined Meredith in front of the door.

The surgeon knocked lightly, and waited.

A young woman answered only mere seconds later. She had the Shepherd's signature blue eyes, along with the dark hair. She had it in waves, cascading down her shoulders. She looked so done with life at the moment that Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up. Now that you're here, mom's finally gonna leave me alone."

"Lovely to see you too Amy. This is Meredith Grey, my girlfriend."

"Oh so you're the mystery woman. Nice to meet you. I'm Amelia."

"Yeah, I heard about you. Trying to find a cure to Alzheimer's? Impressive."

"My mother doesn't seem to think so." She said darkly, and Meredith laughed. "Come in, please."

As soon as Derek set foot in the hall, he heard a high-pitched squeal that nearly burst his eardrums.

" _EEK! DEREK BROUGHT A GIRL!"_ One of his sister screamed, and ran off towards the kitchen, probably to get their mother, assuming that she didn't hear the scream. But, that is pretty unlikely.

Just a friendly reminder, all his sisters are thirty and older. Yeah, I know, kinda unbelievable.

"Oh, no. We're doomed." Derek winced, as Amelia smirked, and strutted towards the living room, whistling innocently.

And that's when it happened.

His mother barreled out of the kitchen into the hallway, wearing her yellow apron, and covered in flour.

"Oh. GOODNESS. MY BABY IS SO GROWN UP." She ran toward him and gripped his face tightly, kissing both of his cheeks repeatedly.

Meredith was standing there, trying to stifle a laugh, but her face paled considerably when the overbearing woman turned towards her, her smile stretched back to her ears. "AND YOU, MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! COME GIVE MAMA SHEPHERD A HUG!" She opened her arms wide, and Meredith reluctantly stepped closer, allowing the mama bear to engulf her in the tightest hug she ever had to endure

"You two are the cutest thing EVER!" She took Meredith's face in her hands, turning it and examining it under different angles, her crazed smile never leaving her face. "Oh, you are perfect my dear! When are you going to make me some cute grandbabies?"

They heard Amelia laugh hysterically from the living room.

 _'_ _It is gonna be a long dinner.'_

 **That's it! I hope you liked it! I may continue this, like write a second chapter, but that's up to you. Reviews make my day :3**


	10. Assassins and Queens

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but bear with me, school's been crazy! I'll probably update in a couple of days, so don't get cranky :) it's gonna be a merder oneshot, about what, still don't know. Without further ado,onto the story.**

* * *

Owen never had a problem with killing. Oh, it was quite the contrary. He _loved_ it. He loved seeing the blood gush out of the wound, the body stop breathing. He loved the eerie silence that followed every kill, the hollowness of the space surrounding him, yet a feeling of fullness, of accomplishment, inside of him. It filled him with adrenaline, making him feel like he was God himself. He had a say in who died, and that made him shiver in excitement every time he thinks about it. His god complex has gotten worse over the years, but he didn't care. And that's why he was the best of the best.

And that's also, why his boss presented him with such a mission. Assassinate the queen. Owen felt a pleasant chill run through him as he read the task. Go in silently, do the deed, go out silently. Seemed easy enough. Except it was a highly secured castle, with guards and –as the rumor suggested– magical defensive spells on it.

The excitement that rushed through his veins was enough to get him up and moving. He put on his uniform, a white hood, with embroidered red and golden motifs –fancy, but after his last kill, which was an ambassador from a foreign land, his boss deemed him worthy enough of such a tunic. The tunic of death he called it, even though the colors indicated everything but it. It was pure, and festive, and it made Own even more honored to wear it.

He prepared his hidden blades, as well as his visible ones, his two katanas strapped to his back, his two pistol hanging on his hips, and his vials of potions and poisons hanging in small pockets on the inside of his jacket.

He hid his assignment in his pocket with a proud grin, and put on his golden chain with a sword pendant, just for good luck, like he has been doing since he became an assassin.

Getting to the palace was easy. He took his favorite horse from the stables, a white stallion named Hades –the paradox is high on this one– and rode towards the north, where the castle resided, on the top on the highest hill, surrounded by the forest on three sides, and a river on the fourth.

He decided to choose one of the three first paths. It was much safer than going out in the open by crossing the river.

He tied Hades to a tree, gently patting his muzzle, whispering a 'be right back', then jumped up a tree with ease.

Trying his best not get spotted, he jumped from tree to tree with grace, pausing only to survey his surroundings.

He arrived to the eastern gates rather quickly, noticing with some sort of smugness to it that there was no defensive spell whatsoever, which made him grin in triumph. He had promised himself to finish up with this task quickly –but never sloppily– and go to the tavern for a good beer and maybe a night of pleasure.

He looked at the windows with scrutiny, trying to decide which was the queen's.

He sighed, as he figured he could never guess from the outside, and took a deep breath, letting himself fall from the tree and on the ground in a soundless thud.

There were two guards positioned in front of the gates, with the queen's royal emblem on their armors. Owen grinned. She must be close, if her Royal Guard is keeping this gate secured.

He took out his small crossbow from god knows what fold of his tunic, and fired two shots in a quick succession, succeeding in rendering the two guards unconscious without even breaking a sweat.

 _Smooth, Owen._

He mentally patted himself on the back, as he tiptoed inside the gigantic, beautifully decorated hall, not pausing even one second to marvel at the beauty of the wooden walls, the handmade paintings and tapestries of the kingdom and various other places and people, or the crystal chandelier that looked like it was made of pure ice.

He did, however, catch a glimpse of a woman in a painting, and thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, that her blue eyes were pretty.

He slid forward silently, and arrived in a heavily guarded hallway. Two guards were positioned at both ends of it, and two other in front of a door in the middle of said hallway.

Owen smirked in victory, as he took them all out with ease, not even having to dirty his tunic.

With smugness written all over his face, he stood in front of the door, listening inside for any noise, or signs or life.

He heard soft, feminine humming, and he grinned in anticipation. Soon, he would get to see blood pour from a once living body, onto the dry ground. Oh, how satisfying would that be. He promised himself, besides the beer, a strawberry pie, because he thought that he deserved it, and why the hell not.

He opened the door without a sound, and stepped inside, quickly slipping in the shadows not to be noticed by the woman in the room.

When he was sure that she had not noticed a thing, he took his time to finally admire his surroundings.

The royal bedroom was even fancier than he had previously imagined. A huge bed, that looked like it could fit at least five people, was in the center, its bright purple color making it look childish. Owen almost snorted. What kind of queen is this woman?

Yeah, though, what kind of queen is she anyway? He remembers one time, when he was at a tavern, in a village not far from the caste, that he heard that this queen was the best the kingdom has ever had.

Why would someone send an assassin after her?

Owen decided not to dwell on the matter. His only goal is to be paid. Who cares about the aftermath?

There was a balcony of the east side of the room, which made Owen smile. Good. An easy escape plan. And right next to the gate through which he had come in!

Thanking the lord, if there even was one, for this streak of luck, he continued to observe the room, his eyes finally settling on his target.

She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long, dark locks, while humming a melody in a soft voice.

She seemed totally oblivious to the massacre that had happened just minutes ago outside her room. But then again, Owen had made sure to be completely silent.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw her smile into the mirror, seemingly satisfied with her hair. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow with calm and content. Owen gulped. Who had eyes like that?! Who on earth could have freaking gemstone-like eyes?

And why did she have to be so gorgeous, too?

Usually, he's never affected by the target's appearance. May they be an old grandma, a charming prince, or a little baby. He simply didn't care.

But this woman, with her mesmerizing eyes and unearthly beauty, had him confused, and under her spell. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to run his fingers through her very soft-looking hair.

He smiled at the prospect of it, picturing himself lying on the bed with her by his side, asleep, as he played with her hair. Then, he leaned down and-

 _What the hell, bro. You've gone nuts._

He mentally slapped himself, promising his beating heart that he would get to do all those things with an even more beautiful woman at the tavern later tonight.

 _Not possible!_ His heart screamed. _A woman more beautiful than this one? You're dreaming, my boy._

He shook his head and let his eyes roam over her body, fixing his gaze on her bare shoulders barely covered by the oversized, lavender nightgown. He inhaled sharply, immediately cursing himself when the Queen's head snapped up, her eyes scanning the room in panic.

She didn't notice him, however, as she simply sighed, and massaged her temples. Owen's heart clenched as he noticed for the first time that her eyes had dark, heavy circles under them, and her skin had this deathly pallor to it. She looked she worked herself to near exhaustion.

"I am really going crazy." She whispered to herself, eyeing her face warily. "I should take a day off."

She sighed again, and looked she might burst into tears any moment.

"Who'll run the kingdom, then? Come on, Amy, you're stronger than that." She encouraged herself, taking a deep breath.

That did it for Own. He definitely did _not_ want to kill this woman.

So he did the next logical thing that came to mind. He sneezed.

* * *

 **So that was it! I hope you liked it. I'll probably post a continuation to it, so stay updated!**

 **Reviews are love and candy and rainbows sent in one email :)**


End file.
